This Core has two related components that offer different services. The CNS/PNS Injury Core will provide technical support to generate animal models of Injury and to characterize their behavioral impairment after injury. The Rodent Behavior Core will provide services to test rodent models in standard behavioral paradigms. This Core component also synergizes with the Genetics Core and provides a mechanism to analyze the behavior of transgenic and knockout mice. I. CNS/PSN Nerve Injury Core Overview The study of CNS/PNS nerve Injury is a major strength on the OSU campus. With the services available in this Core, NINDS funded investigators will be able to greatly expand the scope of their work by having easy access to an array of surgical and behavioral techniques which are not typically located together in a single laboratory. This Core will also provide the ability to test novel agents in CNS/PNS Injury models. During the current award nine Pis used this Core resulting in sixteen papers and one new R01.